


Tu t'es trouvé une réalité, j'ai perdu un idéal

by Akagamie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Amitié (même si j'aurais aimé plus), Issushiping, M/M, N x black, léger spoil noir et blanc
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akagamie/pseuds/Akagamie
Summary: Deux ans après les événements de Noir et Blanc, N retrouve Black dans une forêt qui ne sait pas s'il est content de le voir ou non.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Tu t'es trouvé une réalité, j'ai perdu un idéal

_« Une personne a besoin de trois choses pour être vraiment heureuse : quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à aimer, et quelque chose à espérer. »_

Il marchait dans la forêt, ses long cheveux verts se mêlant aux nuances des feuillages des arbres. Il errait sans but réel. Marcher, juste marcher, appréciant que chacun de ses pas soient accompagnés par ceux de ses amis. Certes, il regrettait la présence imposante de Zekrom mais il le savait heureux. Et puis, il n'était jamais seul après tout. Il avait abandonné sa quête le temps d'une journée.

Parcourant les bois, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour discuter avec les habitants de la forêt, il appréciait les rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers le feuillage touffu des arbres. Jugeant qu'il c'était enfoncé assez loin dans la forêt, il décida de faire une pause, dans une clairière. Les arbres leurs offraient de l'ombre et des baies. Un Chacripan se posa sur ses genoux, chipant un fruit, des Vivaldaims s'approchèrent et commencèrent à brouter l'herbe tendre. D'autre Pokémons s'approchèrent, la tranquillité de ce tableau était la même que celle qui habitait le cœur du jeune homme qui s'endormit en caressant le coton d'un Farfarduvet.

Quelques instants plus tard, N se fit réveiller par les discussion des Pokémons autour de lui. Il les écouta parler d'un adolescent mâle qui se trouvait aussi dans la forêt, non loin d'eux. Piqué de curiosité, N demanda si l'un deux pouvait l'emmener jusqu'à lui. Un Poichigeon se désigna d'office en voletant autour de sa tête. N sourit et suivit le Pokémon dans les bois. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin, au bout d'un vingtaine de mètre, au détour d'un arbre imposant, N aperçut une silhouette, adossée contre un tronc. Tout dans la posture indiquait que la personne était en train de dormir.

N se figea. Sa casquette. Ses vêtements. Son aura. Ce ne pouvait être...

A pas lents, essayant de se faire aussi silencieux que possible malgré le Poichigeon qui volait toujours autour de sa tête, N s'approcha de la personne et le Pokémon ayant fièrement remplit sa mission s'en retourna vers ses compatriotes. Plus il comblait la distance, plus son cœur battait vite. Une fois en face de lui, il s'accroupit et l'observa.

Ses traits avaient perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, ses vêtements semblaient abîmés et même reprisés. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait des cernes fine sous les yeux. N approcha la main de la casquette et la retira doucement, délivrant ainsi une myriade de mèches châtains sur son front. Black secoua mollement la tête dans son sommeil. Il n'osa plus bouger, de peur de réveiller le dormeur. Au bout de quelques instants, il approcha sa main courageusement et dégagea le front avec douceur et lui caressa les cheveux. Il les trouvait trop rêches et emmêlés pour être entretenu régulièrement. N se demanda s'il devait le réveiller ou le laisser se reposer.

La question ne se posa plus lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux marrons de Black le fixaient. Il suspendit son geste, ne sachant que dire. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient, leur regards fixés l'un dans l'autre. Brisant l'échange, N s'éloigna brusquement, marmonnant un vague « désolé ». Black se releva et N remarqua qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres. Il se surpris à remarquer qu'il avait aussi bien retenu les détail physique de l'adolescent. Ils se firent face, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire pour ces retrouvailles. N se lança le premier à la légère surprise de Black :

"-Je suis content de te retrouver... Je te cherchais depuis si longtemps !

-Je...moi aussi.

Les deux se turent un instant, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda N.

-« Nous » ?

-Les Pokémons de la forêt et moi... On s'est installés dans un bel endroit.

-D'accord.

Black sembla retrouver de l'énergie et lui offrit un grand sourire auquel N répondit en souriant franchement à son tour. Les deux regagnèrent la clairière et s'installèrent, Black libéra ses Pokémons.

-Ils t'aiment toujours autant, commenta N.

Black ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire. Un ange passa avant qu'il ne se décide à parler :

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'il y a deux ans... Tu sembles plus serein.-J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans les différentes régions de ce monde... Je pense que cela m'a ouvert... J'ai rencontré une personne qui à décidé de vivre reclus avec uniquement ses Pokémons sur une montagne... On a eu des conversations très intéressantes. Lorsque j'ai compris que tout les gens avait leur Réalité propre et leur propre Idéal, que l'équilibre du monde était fait de cette multitude je suis parti à ta recherche, pour te dire que je goûtais à la vrai liberté.

N disait ça l'air heureux. Black le contempla quelques instant, il ne l'avais jamais vu si souriant, plein de vie. Il était vraiment libéré. Comment avait-il pu se reconstruire aussi rapidement avec les horreurs de son passé, celles que lui avait dit son père ? N rougit légèrement sous le regard perçant de Black et secoua la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

Nouvelle minute de silence.

-Tu te souviens de tes derniers mots avant que tu ne disparaisses sur Zekrom ?

-Oui.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu avais un rêve. Réalise-le ! Un beau rêve peut devenir ta réalité. Black, je sais que tu en capable. », cita Black. C'est ce que j'ai fait du coup. J'ai battu la ligue, Juste après ton départ.

Disant ce cela, le brun avait commencé a décrocher les badges qui étaient l'intérieur de sa veste. Il les tendit a N. Ce dernier les fit rouler dans ses mains, remarquant qu'ils ne brillaient pas de leur plus bel éclat. N ne savait pas s'il fallait féliciter l'adolescent, sensible au ton maussade qu'il avait prit.

-Et donc... Qu'as-tu fais après ? Demanda N doucement.

-J'ai voyager pour affronter d'autres dresseurs, répondit-il en lui montrant les revers de sa veste couverte de badges.

N les compta rapidement. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour qu'il ait récupéré ceux de toutes les régions.

-Et je me suis aperçut que ça servaient rien, continua Black.

-A rien ? Répéta N

-Oui.

Le brun se leva et marcha un peu, tournant délibérément le dos à son interlocuteur.

-Oui, ça ne servait à rien. Mon rêve, c'était de battre la ligue d''Unys ! Et avec tout ce qui c'est passé... Impossible de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

-Black... Commença N.

-Et puis, lâcha le susnommé, je voulais que tu sois là pour le voir.

N ne dit rien, touché. Il se leva à son tour et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun. Il le força à lui faire face et a croiser son regard. Ils s'observèrent en silence. Black détourna les yeux en premier, un léger rougissement sur les joues. Il se dégagea de la poigne de N d'un mouvement d'épaule. Comprenant que c'était à lui de parler, N inspira.

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pendant mes voyages. C'est... tu m'as donné la force de ne pas abandonner quand c'était dur.

N cherchait ses mots. Lui aussi aurait voulu que Black voit les efforts qu'il avait fait pour comprendre les réalités de chacun. Black haussa les épaules.

-Je t'en veux, tu sais ? Demanda réthoriquement Black.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il avec un petit rire sarcastique. Mais parce que tu as mis le bordel dans ma vie ! Voilà pourquoi !

N ne dit rien. Il pouvait saisir les composantes de l'équation que constituait Black, mais il semblait qu'il y avait des inconnues dans la formules. Le brun soupira.

-Quand je suis parti de chez moi, je pensais que je partais dans une aventure, avec mes amis. J'allais pouvoir devenir le plus grand dresseur pokémon du monde et tout ! Mais la Team Plasma est arrivée, et toi avec. J'ai dû affronter des trucs de dingue alors que j'étais pas prêt pour ça ! Et toi...

Black s'interrompit pour chercher ces mots. N lui laissa le temps, essayant de se mettre à sa place, sans y arriver. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées. Lui ne voyait que les Pokémon maltraités par leurs dresseurs, et le besoin de les sauver tous de leur emprisonnement.

-Toi, je ne savais pas si tu étais un gentil ou un méchant. Je veux dire, tu faisais parti des adversaires, mais tu étais différents d'eux. Et sur la fin, à la ligue, je pense qu'on s'était rapproché d'une manière bizarre et... t'es parti comme ça, en me laissant tout seul derrière.

-Je... Chercha à se défendre N.

-Laisse moi finir, s'énerva Black. J'ai essayé de te comprendre. Vraiment. Je comprend pourquoi t'es parti, que tu avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ça. Mais j'étais derrière. On était ensemble à la toute fin et... Je voulais que tu vois mon rêve s'accomplir.

N voulait parler, mais Black n'avait pas finit sa diatribe.

-J'ai peut-être empêché ton idéal de prendre forme, mais toi, tu m'as bousillé ma réalité. Quand t'es parti, il ne me restait qu'un rêve brisé et sans importance. Et tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider à me trouver un idéal pour lequel me battre.

N se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de Black. Il le serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire, juste il avait envie de montrer qu'il était là. Qu'il ne partirait pas. Le brun remua dans son étreinte, sans doute pour s'en dégager, mais N le dominait d'une bonne tête et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

Black poussa un long soupir. N avait toujours eu un problème avec l'espace personnel et ça ne c'était pas arrangé, dirait-on. Oui, il était plus en moins en colère quand N l'avait quitté brusquement et plus le temps passait, plus le sentiment c'était transformé en regret et en frustration. Et maintenant que N le serrait contre lui... Le brun préféra profiter de l'instant et lui rendit son câlin. Cependant, il fallait qu'il pose une question :

-Tu vas faire quoi après ?

N prit son temps pour répondre.

-... Je vais reprendre mon voyage. Il a un nombre indéfini de choses que je n'ai pas encore vu et que je ne comprends pas.

-Donc, tu vas m'abandonner encore, répondit Black.

-Je... non ! Tu pourrais venir avec moi ? Dit N rapidement.

-Tu le penses sérieusement ?

-Oui. Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes.

Disant ça, N se recula, gardant tout de même ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, pour le regarder dans les yeux, afin de la convaincre de sa sincérité. Il rajouta avec un grand sourire :

-Comme ça tu pourras retrouver un idéal et je pourrais le voir s'accomplir !

-Si tu veux... Dit Black en rougissant un peu.

* * *

Les deux compagnons admiraient l'océan. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce coucher et les cris des Pokémons marins portaient loin sur l'eau. N passa une main dans ses cheveux et attrapa celle Black. Ce dernier le regarda, un peu surpris, mais n'essaya pas de la retirer.

« Tu sais... je crois que je suis heureux maintenant, avec toi. »

L'autre se contenta de sourire et de serrer fort la main qu'il tenait.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous à plus.  
> A une prochaine fois :)


End file.
